You're having my baby
by 2vowels5letters
Summary: We all know that Rachel and Finn get it on in next episode. So, after this special night, Rachel realises that she is pregnant. This story follows her through the pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

"Hey Finn," Rachel put her arms around his waist and he turned around from his locker. "What's the plan for Halloween?"

"Our parents have finally gone to Hawaii, so Kurt and I have the house to ourselves," Finn replied. "You want come over, and we can watch scary movies or something."

"Finn, I'm ready." Rachel smiled at her much taller boyfriend.

"Ready for what?" Finn scratched his head.

"For _it, _I am ready for _it._" Rachel said subtly.

"What is _it_?" Finn replied, still not catching on.

"I want to lose my virginity," Rachel replied, rolling her eyes. "We can have a nice dinner then go back to your place."

"Oh, okay." Finn smiled Rachel walked away.

That Saturday night, Finn picked Rachel up and they drove to breadsticks. After a pleasant meal, they ended up at the Hummel-Hudson house, and then in Finn's bedroom. All Saturday night, Rachel couldn't get Quinn's voice out of her head, _don't do it. Look what happened to me. _She just shook her head and crawled on top of Finn, who was sitting on his bed. Rachel began kissing him deeply and began slowly un-buttoning his shirt, kissing him from the neck all the way down his chest.

"I love you, Rachel," Finn said softly as he pulled down his boxers and put the condom on, and began kissing Rachel.

Finn flipped Rachel over so that she was underneath him and began kissing her from the neck downwards, like what she had done to him. He slowly put his now fully erect penis in her, careful not to hurt her, as Rachel gasped.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Finn said nervously.

"No," Rachel murmured. "It was just so good."

Finn began thrusting against Rachel and was coming within minutes. Between all the moaning that Finn and Rachel were doing, neither of them had realised that the condom had broken.

"Oh, wow," Rachel said as Finn crawled up next to her. "I didn't think that it would feel that _good._"

Finn had put his arms around Rachel's waist and she rested her head on his chest, as she shut her eyes. When she opened her eyes, it was the next morning and Finn was still sleeping.

"Morning sleep head," Rachel laughed as the taller boy opened his eyes. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Fine," Finn smiled. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great," Rachel said getting out of the bed and putting on her bra and underwear followed by one of Finn's big jumpers and crawled back onto the bed. "I love you Finn. Thank you for last night."

**A/N: Okay, this is just an idea I had. Tell me what you think, if you like it.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel finds out that she is pregnant. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and that includes Glee.**

Rachel paced around her bedroom, constantly checking her phone. After five minutes she stopped and walked over to her night stand. She stopped before picking up one of the tests and took a deep breath. "You're Rachel Berry," she thought to herself. "You are meant to be a Broadway star there is no way that your pregnant. It is probably a negative and you've just been stressed from sectionals on the weekend." Rachel picked up the test and shut her eyes when she saw the pink positive sign on all six of the tests that she took in a moment of panic. She put the tests in her bag and jumped in her car, headed for school. She got as far as her locker before she broke down.

"Rachel?" A woman said, as she put her hand on the girls shoulder.

"Shelby? I mean - what are you doing here", Rachel replied, quickly wiping her eyes.

"I work here, you know that. Can I see you in my office for a minute?" Shelby asked.

Rachel walked into her office, and Shelby shut the door and took a seat before looking at Rachel.

"I know it has been weird between us lately, but what's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"Nothing, I'm just having a rough morning." Rachel lied.

"I know you're lying," Shelby smiled. "Just tell me. I am your mother, Rachel."

"I'm pregnant," Rachel sobbed. "I was meant to go to New York, I had dreams. Broadway dreams, and now I going to be stuck in this insignificant town forever."

Shelby got off her seat and pulled Rachel into a hug, and though Rachel still resented her for leaving, the hug felt so right. Rachel just let the tears roll down her face.

"It will be okay," Shelby said, as Rachel was still crying. "You're the most talented girl I know, Rachel. Being on that stage is an inevitability for you."

Rachel pulled out the hug and grabbed her books for English class.

"Rachel," Shelby came over to her and handed her a card. "My number in on there. If you need anything, no matter what time it is, call me."

The rest of the day went in a blur, and Rachel was sitting in Glee club, looking over to Finn. Mr Schue dismissed everyone and Rachel walked over to Finn's locker with him.

"Finn," Rachel began. "Can we go into the classroom? I need to talk to you."

Finn grabbed his bag and shut his locker, following her into an empty classroom.

"Remember Halloween?" Rachel asked, taking a seat on one of the tables next to him.

"I will never forget that night." Finn laughed lightly.

"Well, I am pregnant." Rachel got off her seat and Finn looked at her.

"Are you okay?" was all Finn managed to get out.

"I will be." Rachel smiled.

"I know I completely trust you, but after Quinn I want one of those baby test things." Finn said, grabbing her hand.

"A paternity test?" Rachel asked. "Already organised. There was an opening this afternoon, so I booked the test."

A week later, Finn and Rachel were sitting in the plastic chairs in the maternity ward of Lima Memorial.

"Rachel Berry," A doctor called as they both got up and walked into her office. "Take a seat."

"Is it mine?" Finn asked, straight away.

"The baby is yours Mr Hudson," The doctor said, handing him the results. "Now, because of your ages, have you decided what you want to do with the baby?"

"Keep it," Rachel said strongly. "I know what it is like to never know who your mother is and I would never burden that on a child."

Finn grabbed onto Rachel's hand as the nurse smiled at her.

"I am going to need to see you in a few weeks for the first ultrasound, till then, I need you to keep stress to a minimum, and for you to start taking pre natal vitamins." The nurse said, writing as she spoke.

"I am the lead in a school play and the best singer in the glee club. How am I meant to keep stress down?" Rachel commented.

"If you want to be in the school play, then you have to give up the Glee Club solos." The nurse said, getting up off her seat. "Or you can just drop the play."

Rachel got into her bedroom that night and thought about all her options. If she gave up Maria, then she would be letting everyone down because the musical would be cancelled. If she gave up Glee club solos, sure, they would still have a chance of winning, but she would be letting them down. It was the only choice that she had, she had to give up the Glee Club solos, at least until the play is over in a couple of weeks.

**A/N: A big thankyou to all the people who have reviewed and put my story in their favourites. I love you all.**

**Sneak Peak: Everyone in the Glee Club finds out that Rachel is pregnant.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Kurt was standing at his locker when Rachel came behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Kurt rolled his eyes as Rachel smiled at him.

"I dropped out of the presidency race," Rachel replied. "Coach Beiste said she'd make an exception for me."

"Really Rachel?" Kurt said almost cheerfully. "Why would you do that, though?"

"I was being selfish," Rachel lied. "Winning class president means so much more to you than me."

"You really are awesome," Kurt pulled her into a hug and then smiled at her. "Friends?"

"Friends." Rachel smiled back as Kurt shut his locker.

That night, Rachel was walking to the backstage area with Blaine after the curtains called for half time, on their last West Side Story performance.

"I can't believe it's almost all over." Blaine laughed as he put his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"Yeah," Rachel half smiled. "Well at least for high school."

What Rachel had begun thinking about was the fact that this could be the last time she _ever _performed a musical in front of an audience. When they got to everyone else, Kurt pulled her into another hug. Rachel suddenly felt a wave of nausea.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he saw she had gone a shade of green.

"Fine, your scent is really strong." Rachel quickly said before running out the side door.

"It's probably just food poisoning." Finn half smiled. They had let him backstage to watch some of the shows.

"Food poisoning?" Quinn raised her eyebrow. "That doesn't make you sensitive to smells. The only time I have ever been like that was – Is Rachel pregnant?"

"Oh my god," Santana laughed. "The hobbit is knocked up. Puck, you got another kid on the way."

"The baby is mine." Finn glared at her before covering his mouth, realising what he just said.

The whole group had the same shocked look on their face, just as the directors and Mr Schue came up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Artie asked. "You look like someone died."

"Where's Rachel?" Miss Pillsbury asked.

"Puking her guts out," Santana commented. "That's what happens when you are carrying Frankenteen's baby."

"Rachel's pregnant?" Mr Schue asked. "Is she okay? Has someone gone to check on her?"

"I'll go." Tina said, getting off Mike's lap.

Tina got to the bathroom and Rachel was picking herself up from the floor.

"I know about the baby," Tina smiled. "Let me help you fix your make up."

Tina led her to the sink and she removed Rachel's running mascara and started re-applying it.

"How many weeks are you?" Tina asked.

"Eight," Rachel said quickly. "Who told you?"

"Well, Finn did," Tina laughed. "Quinn figured it out though."

The girls walked back to the backstage area and Rachel had to stop all the questions.

"Yes, I am pregnant," Rachel breathed in. "I am eight weeks, Finn is the father and in a few weeks we get to see the baby."

"Are you okay to go back on?" Artie said nervously.

"Show circle," Rachel said as everyone crowded around her. "Let's bring the house down."

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and everyone who put my story in their favourites, I love reading them all.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel and Finn see their baby for the first time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately. **

Rachel sat next to Finn, waiting for their doctor to come out and call them into the ultrasound. This was the first time that they would get to see their child, and Rachel could feel butterflies in her stomach. When she looked over to Finn, he looked more nervous than she was.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, grabbing his hand.

"Nothing," Finn said quickly. "I mean, this whole thing seems so much more real now and I am excited to see what the baby looks like."

"If you get nervous just hold my hand, okay", Rachel smiled at him. "We're going through this together, okay."

"Rachel Berry," A nurse called as she and Finn got off their seats. "The doctor is ready for you."

Rachel took a deep breath before entering the room and Finn took a seat next to her. The doctor walked in and started setting up machines.

"How are we today?" The doctor asked, turning on a machine. "Any morning sickness?"

"No," Rachel smiled. "The baby has been pretty good the last week."

The doctor waved the wand over Rachel's stomach and the room was filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"Wow," Finn smiled, grabbing Rachel's hand. "This is so cool."

The doctor left the room, and Finn and Rachel just stared at the blurry image on the screen. Rachel looked over to Finn who was tearing up. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug as the nurse came in.

"I want to see you again in a few weeks," The doctor handed Rachel a card. "Till then, keep the stress down, okay."

Rachel got off the table and walked out of the room with Finn. They arrived at the car park when he recognised someone getting into a familiar car in front of them.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" His mother asked. "And why is Rachel with you? Please don't say that she is pregnant."

"I am pregnant," Rachel confessed. "We just had the twelve week ultrasound."

"Finn," Carole shook her head at him. "You need to be more careful."

They got into Finn's car and drove back to his place where Kurt opened the door for them, and the New Directions, along with Santana, Mercedes and Brittany were sitting there.

"I want to see my niece or nephew." Kurt demanded as Finn placed the DVD in the player and the same blurry image came onto the screen.

"Wow," Kurt smiled. "The baby has Finn's head."

Everyone in the club started laughing as Finn wondered what was so weird about his head. Carole came into the room with a bowl of chips and placed them on the table before looking at the screen.

"Is this my grandchild?" Carole asked looking at the couple as Finn nodded.

At that moment Burt walked into the house and turned towards the TV screen, to see an ultrasound DVD. Carole filled him in on the details that he was missing and he looked at Finn with a disappointing look on his face.

"It looks like a peanut," Brittany commented. "I could totally eat it."

"The doctor said that the baby is due on July 21." Rachel said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Do your fathers know?" Carole asked, turning towards Rachel.

"No," Rachel lowered her head. "I will tell them though. I just need to find the right time."

"There will never be the right time," Quinn commented. "Believe me you won't be able to hide this much longer."

"I think everyone has had enough of the baby." Finn commented turning off the DVD player.

"No, don't turn off Peanut," Brittany begged. "It is so cute."

"Aw, Peanut," Kurt laughed. "That name is so sticking."

**A/N: Again, thank you all for your comments and reviews. I love reading each and every one of them. Do you think they should have a boy or girl? Oh, and if you have some baby name ideas I would love you forever.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel moves into the Hudmel house.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Funny Girl or anything else I may have mentioned in this chapter.**

It was a cold February evening and Rachel, now sixteen weeks pregnant, sat down on one of the park benches. She placed her bags on the floor and begun re-living the last half an hour.

_Rachel was sleeping on the couch, and had forgotten to put the blanket on herself. Her stomach was become a lot more obvious and she tried to wear loose clothes around the house, or a blanket when she was having a nap. Her fathers walked through the front door and saw that their daughter had a protruding belly._

"_Rachel," Her daddy tapped her on the shoulder as her eyes fluttered open. "Can you please explain this?"_

_Her fathers were both looking at her belly when she broke down into tears and began sobbing._

"_It was a mistake," Rachel sobbed. "Finn and I used protection."_

"_You have fifteen minutes to pack your things and get out." Her dad said sternly as Rachel looked at the both of them._

"_Daddy, Dad, please don't throw me out." Rachel still sobbed as they pointed towards her bedroom._

_Rachel started throwing everything she owned into a suitcase while her father's stood at the bedroom door. _

Back at the Hummel-Hudson house, Finn was pacing around the kitchen while Kurt and Blaine were staring at him.

"Her phone probably just died." Kurt offered as Finn just shook his head.

"Have you ever called her and she doesn't pick up. Something has happened." Finn said angrily.

"Okay," Blaine began. "Call everyone in the Glee Club and send out a search party. She is bound to be somewhere around Lima."

Finn began calling every Glee club member, giving them a place to search. Kurt and Blaine offered to wait at home, while Finn headed for the music store. The only place where Finn thought she would be.

Quinn's place to search was the local park. Just as she was about to turn off the motor she saw a familiar face. She took a seat next to Rachel who was staring into the distance.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked.

"Finn is worried about you." Quinn said quietly.

"I know he is," Rachel replied. "I just needed some alone time. Between Finn worrying if me standing up is going to affect the baby, my dad's throwing me out and watching everyone else have fun singing solos in Glee, I just needed a moment to shut my brain down."

"I know how that feels," Quinn smiled. "Finn was like that with me as well. You're lucky you don't have to deal with Noah. He was literally the most infuriating person to live with. I wish that Finn was Beth's father. He is really going to be a great dad Rachel."

"I know he will," Rachel smiled. "He has been reading all these baby books while I sleep."

"You can stay at my house tonight if you want to?" Quinn offered. "We can have a girly sleepover and we won't talk about the baby at all."

"Thanks for offer," Rachel said getting up. "I will probably just go to Finn's."

Rachel and Quinn drove silently to the Hummel-Hudson house. When Rachel knocked on the door, Finn pulled her into a hug and noticed that her suitcase was next to her.

"You dad's kicked you out?" Finn said sympathetically before turning to his mother. "Can Rachel stay here?"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like." Carole smiled at Rachel.

"I better be going." Quinn brought attention to herself.

"Thanks Quinn." Finn smiled at her as Quinn shut the front door.

"Never do that me to again," Finn said seriously pulling her into a hug. "You had me so worried – Rachel, your burning up. I think you have a fever."

"I'm fine," Rachel shivered. "It was just cold out there."

Carole checked Rachel's tempreacher and looked at her sympathetically.

"You have a fever honey," Carole confirmed. "Finn, can you go and run a Luke-Warm bath for Rachel."

Finn ran upstairs and Carole told Rachel to take a seat as she gave her a couple of Asprin to try and bring the fever down. Kurt and Blaine walked into the kitchen and sat with Rachel.

"Finn said you have a fever or something?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Rachel shivered. "It is freezing out there."

After Rachel's bath, she was lying on the couch and looked towards Kurt.

"Can we watch a movie?" Rachel asked. "Like Funny Girl?"

"I've never seen that." Blaine confessed as Rachel and Kurt looked at him with the same shocked expression. Finn, on the other hand, had the expression of _that was a mistake, dude. _

Rachel and Kurt were laughing and singing along to movie, when Don't Rain on my parade came up she quickly placed her hand on her stomach.

"Is something wrong with the baby?" Finn asked. "Is it coming?"

"No," Rachel looked at him grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach as Barbra was still singing. "The baby is kicking really hard."

"That is so awesome," Finn smiled. "The baby must love this movie."

"Or hate it?" Blaine replied. "Maybe Peanut wanted you to turn it off because it hated the movie so much."

"I highly doubt that," Rachel laughed. "This is my child we're talking about. Loving Barbra Streisand movies is in its DNA."

Rachel fell asleep on the couch at the end of the movie, and Finn carried her up to his bed. He then lay next to her, kissing her on the forehead. He then placed his hand on her stomach and Peanut was kicking wildly again which made Rachel begin stirring.

"Hey Peanut," Finn said softly. "Can you stop kicking your mother because she has a fever and needs to sleep it off."

Peanut eventually stopped kicking and Finn fell asleep cuddled up next to Rachel.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who sent in reviews with lovely baby names. If you have any suggestions for names, I would love to know what you think.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel and Finn find out if the baby is a boy or girl.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel and Finn both smiled as they saw the blurry image of peanut on the screen again. They were almost finished with their twenty week appointment.

"The baby seems to be fine," The doctor smiled, as she pointed out everything to the young couple and the fact that peanut was sucking its thumb. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Whatever Rachel wants." Finn replied, kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"Is it a boy or girl?" Rachel asked.

"It is definitely a girl," the doctor showed them on the ultrasound. "Congratulations."

Rachel pulled Finn into a hug as the nurse gave her a car for the next appointment. When they got to school, Finn pulled Rachel into him and walked down the corridor with his arm over her shoulder. They could hear Mr Schue in the distance.

"We have just won Regionals and beat out the Treble Tones, so welcome back to Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. As you all know, Vocal Adrenaline is hard at work which means that we have to work twice as hard if we want to beat them. Finn, Rachel, how was the appointment?"

"Peanut is completely healthy." Rachel smiled, taking a seat next to Finn.

"Did you find out anything else?" Puck asked.

"Peanut is a girl." Rachel smiled.

She turned around and noticed that everyone in the club was exchanging money with one another.

"Why are you all exchanging money?" Finn asked.

"We realised that we owe each other money." Artie replied, handing Mr Schue five dollars.

"Guys," Rachel had her hands on her hips. "I don't believe that at all."

"It was just a small bet," Puck confessed. "I thought you were having a boy, Sam thought it was a girl. Everyone else wanted in on the bet."

Rachel looked over to Kurt, Mercedes, Santana, Tina, Quinn and Sam who had just won the bet and seemed pretty happy with themselves.

"I told you she wasn't carrying on her butt." Sam said out-loud before quickly putting his hand over his mouth.

"Carrying what on butt?" Rachel was now looking directly at Sam.

"I read somewhere that if a woman is carrying a boy she gains more weight around her butt. I told Puck about it and he said that you were," Sam smiled slightly. "So we made a bet out of it."

"You bet on my butt?" Rachel was now looking directly at Puck.

"It was just that, um, compared to Quinn, I, um, Blaine, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Mike and Rory also bet on your butt."

"Not cool, dude." Finn was glaring at Puck.

"If I am going down, you're all coming with me." Puck laughed.

Rachel turned to Finn who had a guilty look on his face, before storming out of the choir room. Finn followed her down the corridor.

"Rachel, stop," Finn called as she just walked faster. "You're the most beautiful girl I know."

Rachel stopped dead in her tracks and turned to look at Finn. "Stop lying. You know I look like an Elephant now. My butt is huge."

"It was just a stupid bet." Finn said, as he caught up to her.

"I hate this," Rachel broke down as she sat down on a seat outside. "I look like a whale and I will never get to live out my Broadway dream."

"Remember what you said to me when I missed out on college?" Finn grabbed her hand. "You told me that I had outgrown my dream of becoming a Quarterback on a football team. Maybe you've outgrown yours as well."

"A dress size ago." Rachel sobbed quietly.

"I know this is hard to hear right now, but maybe you need to focus on different dreams. One that is more realistic." Finn pulled Rachel into him.

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"Being a great mother to a beautiful, probably very talented little girl." Finn smiled.

"That does seem more realistic," Rachel laughed. "And she will probably have some of my talent."

"Do you want to go back inside?" Finn asked, as Rachel nodded her head.

When they got to the choir room everyone pulled her into a giant group hug as apologised for making bets.

"Okay," Mr Schue got everyone's attention. "I think we should get back to preparing for Nationals."

"I agree." Rachel laughed, putting her head on Finn's shoulder.

**A/N: Thank you all for your lovely reviews and added my story to their favourites or alerts. Also, what song should Rachel sing at Nationals?**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel and Finn discuss baby names.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Rachel was sitting in the corner of the library finishing an assignment. Lately, she had been in the middle of constant senior prom gossip, and though she would have loved to go, Finn thought it was better to stay at home and watch a movie. Mercedes and Kurt were sitting together on the other side of the library, looking toward Rachel.

"She needs to get out," Kurt commented. "Finn always makes sure she is at home when she isn't here."

"Do you reckon we could get them to prom?" Mercedes asked. "I have the perfect dress for her."

"We'd have to convince Finn though," Kurt pondered. "He's working today meet me at the garage after school."

After school, Finn was fixing the car when Mercedes and Kurt came up to him.

"How can I help you?" Finn asked, concentrating on the car.

"Are you going to prom tomorrow night?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm flattered," Finn looked at her. "But I am dating Rachel and am the father of her child."

"Not for me," Mercedes laughed. "Take Rachel"

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Finn replied. "She is six months pregnant, plus we are going to Nationals in New York in a few weeks and prom is so expensive. I am saving all my money for when Peanut comes."

"You are going to drive her crazy," Kurt commented. "She is cooped up in that house all day. You guys need a night out before Peanut comes and you never get one again. We can take your car so if Rachel gets tired you can go home."

"It does seem like a nice night out, but as I said before I don't have money for that, I don't have a suit and she doesn't have a dress." Finn was securing the tyre on the car as he spoke.

"Leave it to us," Mercedes smiled. "I will find a flower in my mother's garden to use as a corsage and I have the perfect dress for Rachel. I am sure that you have a suit somewhere around your house."

On the morning of Prom, Rachel was in the kitchen when she heard a knock on the door. She went to open it and was surprised when Tina was standing there.

"Hey Tina," Rachel smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Quinn was supposed to come and get a Mani-Pedi with me. I had already booked our appointment and she cancelled last minute." Tina looked at Rachel who was still in her pyjamas.

"How am I supposed to be of any help?" Rachel asked.

"I can't cancel the appointment so I was wondering if you wanted to join me." Tina asked, as Rachel's face lit up.

"Okay," Rachel smiled. "Just let me get dressed quickly."

Rachel went to Finn's bedroom as fast as she could and got dressed. When she came back from the Mani-Pedi, Finn was sitting on his bed with a flower.

"Hey," Finn gave her a kiss on the cheek. "How was the thing with Tina?"

"Great," Rachel smiled. "Why are you holding a flower?"

"Rachel," Finn grabbed her hand. "Would you accompany me to Senior Prom?"

"I would love to, but I have no dress." Rachel looked at her boyfriend who suddenly pulled a dry-cleaning bag from behind him.

Rachel un-zipped the bag and revealed a beautiful dress along with a note from Mercedes. _Hey Rachel, You stopped me from sitting at home alone last year, so I am returning the favour. I spent last night altering this dress for your white girl booty, so you better be there. Cedes X._

Rachel and Finn were sitting in the living room, with most of the glee club waiting for Kurt to get ready so that they could leave for prom.

"I have the perfect name for the baby," Finn smiled. "You know how Gwyneth Paltrow named her daughter Apple."

"Are you seriously going to suggest Drizzle again?" Quinn asked.

"No, we can name her Apple." Finn was looking towards Rachel thinking he had the perfect name.

"Are you serious?" Rachel was looking at him. "This is a child, not a piece of fruit. She will be the laughing stock of the playground. It is like naming her Elphaba."

"You want to name her Elphaba?" Finn asked as everyone shook their heads at the couple.

"How about Carole, or Christine?" Quinn offered. "Or Shelby?"

"Why those names?" Brittany asked. "You should totally name her Brittany."

"Finn's mothers name is Carole, and his dads name was Christopher. Shelby is my mother. I don't know if we should name her after our parents. What do you think?" Rachel smiled at Finn.

"I have to agree." Finn grabbed her hand.

"Wait, do you mean Ms Corcoran?" Brittany asked, shocked.

"Yes Brittany," Santana smiled at her. "Ms Corcoran is her mother. We found that out almost two years ago."

"What about Barbra?" Mercedes asked. "She is your idol after all."

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head as Mercedes just smiled at her.

"I always like the name Nora." Tina offered.

"I like the name Jessa." Blaine added to the names that were being said.

"How about Everly?" Santana suggested.

"How about the name Shiri?" Puck asked. "My nan told me the name when I looking for names for Beth. It is Hebrew, so it totally honours our awesome religion, I just can't remember what it means."

"It means your song," Rachel smiled. "I really like it. It goes on the baby name list."

Rachel went to Finn's bedroom and wrote the name on a note-pad that she was keeping. Kurt finally came out of his bedroom and couple photos began. Finn had his eye on Rachel the whole night, making sure she always had a seat. Rachel danced with everyone in the Glee Club and convinced Finn to slow dance with her. Mercedes and Shane won King and Queen and after the prom finished, Kurt and Blaine came up to the couple.

"You guys going home?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Rachel yawned. "It was an amazing night, though."

Mercedes came behind Rachel and tapped her on the shoulder. "That dress looked fierce on you."

"Thank you so much," Rachel pulled the darker girl into a hug. "Tonight is the most fun I have had in ages."

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and adding this story to your favourites or your alerts. A special mention must go to **_Breaking Grace, __DegrassiCommenter_ and _KaitB_ **for the lovely baby names mentioned in this chapter. I loved all of the names. Also, if anyone has an idea of what song Rachel should sing and Nationals, I would love to hear your suggestions.**

**Sneak Peak: The New Directions go to Nationals and Rachel runs into Jesse.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any song from the wonderful musical Sunset Boulevard. **

It was the top ten show choir competition and Rachel was checking her make-up and adjusting her dress one last time before heading out to join the glee club in the green room. Finn had made Quinn go with her and she waited outside the bathroom. They were walking back to the room when they were stopped by a familiar voice.

"Rachel Berry, is that you?" A familiar voice asked as she turned around. "Oh my god, you've either gained a stack of weight or you're pregnant."

"Watch it," Quinn remarked. "Can you just get lost?"

"I knew that idiot would knock you up at some point." Jesse laughed as both girls glared at him.

"Finn isn't an idiot," Rachel replied. "He is the sweetest, most caring person I know and I would appreciate you not making fun of him."

"I knew you were a loser just like the rest of your glee club," Jesse looked at both the girls, and saw Rachel was taken aback by that comment. "You aren't one in a million, your just like everyone else."

"Why did you date me then?" Rachel asked. "Why did you try to get me back last year?"

"I thought that you were different, that you had a slim chance to make it on the big stage," Jesse looked at Rachel. "Now my glee club is going to crush yours because the judges will think Kurt singing girls songs is too controversial."

"Who told you Kurt was going to be singing the solo?" Quinn asked.

"Rachel can't cause she's pregnant and he is the only other one who can sort of sing broad way," Jesse laughed. "Mr Schue is so predictable."

"What if I told you I was performing the broad way section?" Rachel asked.

"We will probably still win. No one on my team is eighteen year old pregnant skank." Jesse walked off into the distance and Rachel had tears in her eyes.

"You're not a skank Rachel." Quinn tried to comfort her as they walked towards the green room.

When they got back to the green room Rachel was still sobbing and Finn pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?" He asked, wiping her tears.

"Jesse St Sucks called me a skank," Rachel sobbed. "And he said I wasn't one in a million."

"What?" Kurt was getting angry and pacing around the room. "Take my solo."

"Are you serious?" Rachel was looking at the brunette.

"He will hear you sing and be reminded that you are more special than he is," Kurt pulled her into a hug. "Only if you're up for it."

Rachel was standing in her place. Her heart was racing and she could feel her heart racing and she could feel Peanut kicking.

"Not now," Rachel whispered. "Mummy is trying to concentrate."

Peanut stopped kicking and Rachel's queue was only moments away. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the stage. The music began to play and she looked out to the audience.

They don't want me any more  
>They all say I'm through<br>Well it's time they knew 

Kurt just smiled, in the first three lines he knew that she was going to own the song.

With on look  
>I can break your heart<br>With one look  
>I play every part<br>I can make your sad heart sing  
>With one look you'll know<br>All you need to know

Quinn looked on a saw the smile on Rachel's face. They were never really that close but this was the Rachel that she knew, and this was where she belonged.

With one smile  
>I'm the girl next door<br>Or the love that you've hungered for  
>When I speak it's with my soul<br>I can play any role

Mr Schue was sitting next to Miss Pillsbury in the audience and watched Rachel in amazement. This was the girl that he knew.

No words can tell  
>The stories my eyes tell<br>Watch me when I frown  
>You can't write that down<br>You know I'm right  
>It's there in black and white<br>When I look your way  
>You'll hear what I say<p>

Blaine put his head on Kurt's shoulder and listened to Rachel sing so beautifully out there.

Yes, with one look  
>I put words to shame<br>Just one look  
>Sets the screen aflame<br>Silent music starts to play  
>One tear from my eye<br>Makes the whole world cry

Mercedes looked onto the stage with awe. The entire audience was captivated by Rachel and that took pure talent.

With one look  
>They'll forgive the past<br>They'll rejoice I've returned at last  
>To my people in the dark<br>Still out there in the dark

The rest of the glee club filed onto the stage and Rachel continued to sing.

Silent music starts to play  
>With one look you'll know<br>All you need to know

Finn watched Rachel, happier than he had seen her in a long time. He knew that this was where she belonged and he wanted to make sure this happened for, even if it meant more hours in the store.

With one look  
>I'll ignite a blaze<br>I'll return to my glory days  
>They'll say Norma's back at last<p>

This time I'm staying  
>I'm staying for good<br>I'll be back  
>Where I was born to be<br>With one look  
>I'll be me<p>

The entire audience stood up and gave Rachel the standing ovation that she deserved. She turned to glee club and moved to her spot for the final number. After the performance finished, the New Directions ran back to the green room and were all cheering for Rachel.

"We have so got this." Kurt beamed, pulling her into a hug.

"You were amazing, Rachel." Finn laughed before kissing her on the cheek.

"Well, hello," Jesse stepped into the room and moved toward Rachel. "I just wanted to congratulate you for not making complete fools of yourself."

"Get out." Finn said, pointing to the door, followed by everyone else.

After they were called back on stage, Rachel grabbed onto Finn's hand as the judges spoke. All of a sudden, Rachel could feel the glee boys lifting her into the air. They had just won the competition. She looked toward a devastated Jesse St James and just smiled. For the first time in months she didn't feel like she was a burden on everyone else.

**A/N: Thank you all for kind comments and adding this story to your favourites and alerts. I love reading them all.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel and Finn have their baby shower.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else I may have mentioned in this chapter. **

Kurt had organised a baby shower for Rachel, and forced the entire glee club to come to the shower. It was more of a lunch than a baby shower, as Kurt had booked a table at Breadsticks and they just ate food and talked.

"Present time," Brittany said excitedly as she handed Rachel a small parcel. "It's from me and San. I chose it, though."

Rachel removed the wrapping to reveal a teddy bear and three rubber ducks. She smiled at the girls and thanked them before moving onto the next gift.

"It is from me, Quinn, Sam and Puck," Mercedes said as she passed the bag down to Rachel. "Quinn and I chose it."

"I love it," Rachel smiled. "I have been looking for a baby blanket for ages."

"I know, Kurt told us." Sam confessed as Rachel looked towards Kurt and smiled.

Tina, Artie and Mike brought three baby books and Kurt and Blaine brought some beautiful outfits for Peanut. As Rachel was thanking everyone for the gifts, her fathers approached the table.

"Finally," Santana laughed. "This party is about to get interesting."

"Hi, Dad, Daddy," Rachel said quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"I invited them." Finn said quickly.

"Can we talk to you for a minute sweetie?" Her daddy asked as Rachel struggled out of her seat and walked to the front of the restaurant with them. She came back in the restaurant five minutes later with them and found two extra seats.

"This is for you two," Her daddy handed her a set of keys. "It's to the New York apartment."

"You said that was only if I got into college in New York," Rachel said quickly. "Plus, Finn has a job here and if we move we'll have no money."

"I got a job in New York," Finn said proudly. "After hearing you sing at Nationals I realised that you need to be there. You are so talented, and I know it isn't going to NYADA and living with Kurt and Blaine but they will be close by and you can still try to become a star."

"I love you so much," Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek. "I can't believe that were going to New York. Thank you so much Daddy and Dad."

"You still have one more present," Carole handed Finn a card and he opened it to find an IKEA catalogue and a gift card. "You can get a nursery for the apartment."

Everyone left the party soon after and Kurt helped Rachel put all the stuff in a bag. They got home and Rachel spent the evening talking about how excited she was for New York. When Finn looked over to her, he was certain that this was the most excited she had been for months.

**A/N: Thank you all for kind comments and adding this story to your favourites and alerts. I love reading them all.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel has the baby.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Rachel, now just over a week before her due date, looked towards Finn's alarm. She had broken sleep all night, thanks to small, infrequent pains. It was just after seven and she could hear someone in the kitchen so she kissed Finn on the head and closed the bedroom door behind herself. Carole was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and looked towards Rachel.

"How are you this morning?" She asked as Rachel took a seat opposite her at the dining table.

"Okay." Rachel said before she felt another one of those small contractions that had now become more painful.

"Are you okay?" Carole asked. "Do we need to wake Finn?"

"No," Rachel smiled. "The book said they have to be three to five minutes apart and these come every hour."

Rachel had been taking notes all morning and realised that the pain was becoming more frequent. It wasn't till after Finn woke up, after ten-thirty, that she began to worry. Finn grabbed his keys and the couple drove to the hospital. Her contractions were now only a few minutes apart. Rachel was taken up to a room and the doctor examined her, and told her that she was only four centimetres.

"Are you serious?" Rachel groaned as another contraction came. Finn grabbed onto her hand and began rubbing her back.

Rachel was screaming at Finn and telling him that it was his fault she was pregnant and in severe pain. It was after seven that night and Rachel was standing up on the side of the bed while Finn was still holding onto her hand. All of sudden she looked towards Finn.

"I think my water just broke." Rachel managed herself back onto the bed and Finn went to go and find a nurse.

When Finn came back, the nurse examined the teenager and went to go and find a doctor. When the doctor came in, he told Rachel that she was ready to push.

"Okay," the doctor looked to Rachel. "I know you're tired, but I need you to give one big push for me."

Finn grabbed onto Rachel's hand as she screamed and let out a push. Two more of these and the doctor had announced that he could see the baby's head. The doctor told Finn to come and stand next to him, and watch his baby being born. Finn watched in complete horror as Rachel began screaming again and she was giving birth to their daughter.

"One final push." The doctor told Rachel as she groaned and screamed one last time, followed the Peanut screaming. The doctor grabbed Finn's hand and helped him cut the umbilical cord.

"That is so cool," Finn smiled. "It is really squishy."

The baby was cleaned off and handed to Rachel. Finn could see the tears in her eyes as she held their little girl close to her. Finn took a seat next to Rachel on the chair, and patted the baby's arm.

"I'll leave you two a minute." The doctor smiled at the young couple.

"I always liked the name Natalie," Finn whispered to Rachel after the nurse left the room. "What do you think?"

"Natalie," Rachel cooed to the baby who looked up at her with the same big brown eyes. "I think we have a winner."

"What about a middle name?" Rachel asked.

"What were the ones that everyone came up with?" Finn asked. "I know they said our parent's names."

"No," Rachel whispered. "Wasn't their Jessa or Everly?"

"Natalie Jessa Hudson." Rachel whispered before she and Finn disagreed.

"Natalie Everly Hudson?" Finn offered as the baby stared at him. "What about the one Puck suggested?"

"Shiri?" Rachel confirmed as Finn nodded his head. "Natalie Shiri Hudson."

"I like it," Finn smiled looking towards the baby. "How about you sweetie?"

"It's beautiful." Rachel smiled, handing Natalie over to Finn.

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and adding this story to your favourites or your alerts. Again, a special mention must go to**_BreakingGrace,__DegrassiCommenter_ and _KaitB_ **for the lovely baby names mentioned in this chapter. **

**We have family friends from the US coming today, so I have been typing like crazy because I probably won't be able to publish tomorrow.**

**Sneak Peak: The family meets Natalie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

The next morning Rachel felt someone slightly shake her shoulder and her eyes flew open. The nurse handed her a hungry baby and helped her feed Natalie for the first time. Just as Rachel had got the hang of things and the nurse walked out, Finn walked into the room.

"Morning," Finn smiled at her. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," Rachel yawned. "When is everyone coming?"

"Kurt is on his way up, and Burt and Carole are parking the car," Finn replied. "I need the bathroom, so I'll be back in a minute."

Finn hurried out the room, and a few minutes later, Kurt made his presence known.

"Oh my god," Kurt had covered his eyes. "This is why I like men."

"She is having breakfast," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Plus you can't see anything."

"What is all the commotion?" Carole asked walking into the room with Burt and seeing Rachel burp Natalie. She then looked at Kurt and gave him the same expression as Rachel did.

Finn came back into the room and Rachel handed him the baby.

"Who's my gorgeous little girl?" Finn cooed, kissing Natalie before realising everyone was staring at him. "Uh, this is Natalie Shiri Hudson."

Finn handed the baby and Carole began cooing as well. It was clear to everyone that she was natural.

"She has your eyes, Rachel." Kurt commented, looking at the baby.

"Finn's head though." Carole concluded, smiling at Natalie.

That was when Rachel's fathers walked into the room and she introduced Natalie to them. Carole handed her to Rachel's daddy.

"She looks like Rachel as a baby," her daddy laughed. "But a less Hebraic nose"

"I am so glad." Rachel laughed.

"They have the same brown curls," Her dad concluded. "But her skin is paler than Rachel's."

The rest of their hospital visit went much like this. People coming in and out of their room, including Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury, and commenting on who Natalie looks like.

_Six weeks later…_

Everyone was leaving for college next morning, and Finn had planned for them to be on the same plane as Kurt and Blaine. Puck was having a going-away party and the new parents agreed to drop in and say goodbye to everyone. Finn had organised a dinner first and Rachel was quickly saying goodbye to their now six week old.

"Say bye-bye," Carole laughed as she tried to motion Natalie's hand. "You two have a nice evening, we'll be fine here."

"Okay," Rachel said tearfully as Natalie began to cry. "She'll stop when I go. Good night sweetie."

Rachel spent the entire car ride to the park feeling guilty and stopped when she realised they were having a picnic.

"Like out first date." Rachel smiled.

The couple enjoyed their dinner in the sunset and when they finished, Rachel noticed Finn was on one knee.

"Rachel," Finn began. "I love you so much, more than words can describe. You are the mother of our beautiful little girl, and you are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with. Rachel Berry, would you do me the honour of being your wife?"

"Oh Finn," Rachel shut the ring box. "I love you so much, and you have to know that you are the guy that I want to spend the rest of my life with. This isn't right though. We are just moving in together tomorrow, and marriage is a huge deal to me. This is why I want to wait until I have won my first award. I swear that if you ask me this same question then, the answer will be different."

Finn put the ring in his pocket and Rachel kissed him. When they got back from Puck's that night, Rachel climbed into bed and looked towards her boyfriend.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

"No," Finn responded. "As long as we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other, that's what matters, right?"

"I love you so much." Rachel laughed as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Finn responded, cuddling up to Rachel just as Natalie began to cry.

"Hold that thought." Rachel breathed deeply as she got out of bed and picked up their daughter, kissing her on the head. "Someone thought she was missing out on all the fun, didn't she?"

Rachel got back into the bed and Finn pulled her into his embrace, falling asleep like that. The next morning went in a blur and before Rachel knew it, they had stepped into their newly furnished New York apartment.

"I can't believe I am living in New York," Rachel beamed. "We actually made it."

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and adding this story in your favourites and alerts. I am going to write two more chapters to this story.**

**Sneak Peak: Snip-it's of their first few months in the city. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, just in case you were wondering…**

Rachel had gone out for an afternoon and Finn was left alone for the first time with Natalie, who was now three months old. The whole day he had been worried that something might happen, and then he wouldn't know what to do. Natalie had been sleeping for over an hour, and Finn was at the end of his football game when he heard her loud screaming. He turned off the game and entered the nursery.

"What's the matter honey," Finn asked lifting her before smelling the obvious. "Oh, I see now."

He put her on the change table and wiped her clean before staring at the instructions. "Okay," He breathed in. "It goes on like this."

He put the nappy on, and it fell straight off. Finn groaned and attempted it again, and a third time, which was actually lucky, because it stayed. He buttoned up her onesie and realised it was the wrong way around. Then he heard Natalie begin to laugh.

"Laughing at daddy isn't funny," Finn was also laughing at this point, fixing up her onesie. "Only your mummy is allowed to do that."

Finn took her out to watch the rest of the game, and let her bounce around in her bouncy chair. When Rachel got home a couple of hours later, she scooped Natalie into her arms and kissed her on the forehead.

"What did we do today?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Well, she had a nap and then laughed at me," Finn was smiling. "She has the cutest laugh."

"What?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend. "She laughed."

"Has she never done that before?" Finn asked.

"No," Rachel was rocking the little girl. "What exactly did you do? I want to hear her laugh."

"Uh, put her nappy on wrong three twice and then button up her onesie back to front." Finn was scratching his head, and then checking the time. "I'll get dinner started."

Rachel was attempting to make Natalie laugh, when she turned to Finn who had tried to turn on the stove and burnt himself. Then she heard Natalie laugh again.

"Daddy is pretty funny, isn't he sweetie." Rachel was now laughing with her little girl as Finn was running his finger under cold water.

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up in the morning to screaming, which wasn't unusual for her. She rubbed her eyes and walked into the nursery. When she picked up their now six month old, she noticed that Natalie was incredibly warm. She took her temperature and began to worry.<p>

"Finn," Rachel said shakily as she rocked Natalie in her arm. "She has a fever."

"It is probably just a cold," Finn offered the scared girl. "Call my mum if you're worried."

Rachel was still holding Natalie and dialling the Hudmel number as fast as she could. When Carole answered the phone, she breathed a sigh of relief. Rachel explained her symptoms to her to her and Carole said to book an appointment with the paediatrician, but like Finn, said it was probably just the flu; it was the middle of winter after all. When they arrived in the Paediatricians office, Rachel sat Natalie, who was now coughing, on her lap.

"Natalie Hudson." The paediatrician called out as Rachel walked into the office.

"Okay," The paediatrician took Natalie from Rachel and began examining her. "She has the flu. I am going to give you something to stop the fever."

"Thank you," Rachel said embarrassingly. "My boyfriend and his mum both said the same thing. I was just worried it was something worse."

"You don't need to be embarrassed," the paediatrician laughed. "It is normal for first time mums to get worried when their babies are sick. Believe me, you did the right thing."

* * *

><p>Rachel had been auditioning for musicals, and she had gone to her first call back audition. Finn was babysitting Natalie again, and he was fighting a lunch war against the one year old. Rachel had made pasta the night before, and he had warmed it up for Natalie who had gotten it all over herself and was now flicking Finn with her food when he tried to clean her off.<p>

"Oh my god," Finn groaned lifting her out of the high chair and taking the fork off her. "How do you manage to get pasta sauce in your hair?"

Finn decided to just take everything off and bath her. When she was clean he left her play in the lounge room, as he watched on, cleaning the kitchen. Finn heard the door click open, and Natalie did as well as she crawled towards the door. When Rachel came in, she picked her up from the floor.

"Hello," Rachel smiled at her. "How are you today?"

"Mummy!" Natalie exclaimed.

Rachel kissed her on the forehead before getting excited that Natalie's first word was mummy. She then left Natalie to begin pulling herself up onto the furniture and went up to Finn.

"I got the job," Rachel beamed. "I know it is just community theatre at the moment, but this a good step and in a couple of years, I will get my first big show."

"Congratulations," Finn kissed her. "I knew this was going to happen for you."

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and what not. I love reading them all. Tomorrow is the final chapter, which I am excited about.**

**Sneak Peak: Rachel gets her first Tony award (I think you can all guess what happens after that).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or anything else I mentioned in the chapter. **

Rachel had been in and out of community theatre shows, and two years ago was cast as Maria, in a new broad way version of West Side Story. She had been nominated for a Tony Award, and on the award night, Kurt and Blaine had agreed to babysit Natalie.

"Uncle Kurt, what are you watching?" The six year old asked, taking a spot next to him on the couch.

"Your parents on TV," Kurt replied. "Your mum might win a special award tonight."

"It's past her bedtime." Blaine was now looking at his watch.

"I'm not tired Uncle Blaine," Natalie gave him her puppy-dog eyes. "I want to see mummy, then I'll go to bed."

"That sounds fair." Kurt agreed, as he patted a spot on the other side of him.

It seemed like the awards ceremony was going for ages and Natalie was struggling to keep her eyes open. When Rachel's category was announced, Natalie sat up.

"The winner is Rachel Berry, for her role as Maria in West Side Story." The announcer read out as Kurt tried to control his scream. They watched Rachel walk up to receive her award in beautiful dress and when she got to the microphone, the apartment went silent.

"Wow," Rachel laughed as she held the award. "If someone had told me seven years ago, that I would be up here, I would probably have laughed. First off, I want to thank my fiancé, Finn Hudson, whom without, I wouldn't be here tonight."

"Did she say fiancé?" Kurt asked Blaine as he just stared at the screen.

"My beautiful little girl Natalie. Who is probably watching this right now, even though her bedtime was over an hour ago. This brings me to Kurt Hummel, my best friend, who never let me give up even when times were incredibly tough."

Her speech finished and Natalie went to her bedroom as promised. After Kurt finished her bedtime story, she looked up at him.

"What's fiancé?" She asked.

"It means that your mummy and daddy are getting married." Kurt smiled at her, kissing her on the head.

"Oh, awesome," Natalie shut her eyes. "Night Uncle Kurt."

Kurt spent almost a year planning a beautiful wedding for Rachel and Finn. He was figuring out the bridal and groom party, and needed to know who they wanted.

"Um, well, you, Puck and Matt from work." Finn replied.

"Oh, okay," Kurt smiled. "Wait? Who's going to be your maid of honour Rachel?"

"Mercedes," Rachel smiled. "You two are my best friends."

"Cool," Kurt began writing. "So, the brides maids are Mercedes, Tina and your friend Emma?"

"Yeah," Rachel smiled. "What is Natalie going to be doing?"

"Well, are going to be inviting Shelby?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so," Rachel replied. "I mean, she is my mother."

"How do Natalie and Beth being flower girls sound?" Kurt asked. "If you aren't comfortable, we can always just have Natalie."

"No, it sounds cute." Rachel smiled.

The day of the wedding came incredibly fast, and before they knew it, Finn and Rachel had signed their marriage papers. The next morning, Rachel and Finn woke up as man and wife for the first time, and were off to their honeymoon. Natalie was staying with Rachel's fathers in their apartment for the next week. In the taxi on the way to the airport, Rachel put her head on Finn's shoulder. This was her life – Broad way, Finn, Natalie. According to Rachel, it was pretty close to perfect.

**A/N: Thank you all, again. This was the final chapter and I loved writing the story. I will probably start writing a new one soon (I am on holidays) till then, have fun.**


End file.
